


Snow

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: A short story about Donna and Prima spending some time together during a blackout.





	Snow

In was dark outside, not only because it was night already, but there was a blackout, so the street lights were not working. There were some paler lights from the windows, it was cold, and the fireplaces were lit, as always. It wasn’t so late, and if someone watched the time perhaps it would seem early, but the clocks could be deceiving, in winter the sun went down earlier, making the days shorter, it could be called night already.

The cold hadn’t stop Prima and Donna from spending some time admiring the stars, as they seemed to shine even more without the town lights, the visitors were always left breathless after seeing the sky at night, they had always heard them say they had never seen so many star on the cities. It was difficult to imagine the sky without so many stars.

Used or not to the climate, it started getting cold, and they decided to enter the, walking thought the not recently fallen snow, not soft anymore, and the icy top layer made a crunchy sound every time they stepped over.

“Your house is a little far to go without the lights; you can stay at my home.” Donna had offered casually. It was not so dark she wouldn’t be able to go home, the snow reflected the crescent moon, but lately they were after any excuse to spend some time together.

“That would be a good idea.” Prima answered, taking one of her hands with her own. She wasn’t actually holding her hand, as both were wearing gloves.

Donna’s house was really near to her workplace, as she managed the igloo-like houses, and it was good to be close in case the visitors had any problem. After all, Froenborg was mainly sustained by tourism, it was necessary to give a good service.

They prepared some stew. None of them was especially a fan of cooking, but they didn’t disliked either, and this was something simple to do. They cut some vegetables and meat in cubes, and add them in a pan with water, salt and some spices. They just needed to wait and stir it with a spoon now and then.

While they waited they sat in front of the fireplace covered with one blanket, and now, with the gloves off, they could hold their hands for real.

“It so silent outside.”

“As always during the night.” Visitors often were surprised about this too, but it seemed as if the snow “absorbed” the sounds in some sort of way, or perhaps they were just too used to hear traffic and other sounds.

“How was your day?” Prima asked while she looked at the fire.

“I had to convince a couple of visitors to use sunglasses and sunscreen.”

“I remember last year a stubborn visitor got sunburns after a walk in the snow. It was pretty bad, the cold don’t let them feel the burns until it’s late… Did you convince them?”

“Yes, they understood the snow reflected too much light when they say through the window for a while and their eyes started too hurt.”

“I think I saw them buying the sunglasses, they didn’t pack them. Most skiers know they have to wear them.”

“I think they were taking lessons. How about your day?”

“I sold some items on the shop. Oh! I got a fashion magazine someone left me, we can read it later.”

“Sure.” It was a common interest, though Prima was so much more passionate about it, and in a small place, you wouldn’t always be so lucky to find people with your same interest.

They kept talking for a while, conversations were almost always uneventful, no so much happened around, and everyone in town knew each other. It was really easy to spot a tourist. Dinner was ready and they ate in front of the fireplace.

When they finished, they prepared some hot chocolate before going to bed, while talking about that so-long planned trip to a tropical place they have been planning and saving for; which reminded Donna something she had been wanted to ask her for a while.

She held the mug with both hands feeling its warmness, “Say, Prima, I have been thinking… Since we have been dating for a while now, and we want to save money for the trip… Maybe we could start to live together. You can think about it, don’t need to answer soon.” She was slightly nervous, but actually not as much as she expected to be.

Prima widened her eyes, “I will think about it.” Her answer sounded nervous and excited at the same time, but for Donna it was more than enough to hear that and not a quick negative. She could see she was really considering the idea.

“It seems like the light is back.”

Outside the street lights started to shine again, along with the ones inside the houses. But they didn’t felt like turning on the lights yet, and stayed some more time as they were, it was so warm and comfy.

Later it was time to go to bed. Prima hugged her and said softly “I think I could get used to be like this every night.”

“Me too.” She said while their noses touched.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing something about snow because it snowed during the weekend, and Froenborg was ideal.


End file.
